parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Disney Style)
Peter Pan/Kamen Rider Tiger as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Prince Derek as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Geppetto as Puma Loco * Princess Odette as Maria Rivera * Cruella De Vil as Sartana of the Dead * Jim Hawkins as Django of the Dead * Lefou as Serigo * Hades as Senor Siniestro * Kayley as Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo * Eris as Voultra * Madame Mim as Lady Gobbler * Kronk as El Oso * Captain Hook as The Titanium Titan * Jafar as Dr. Chiptole Sr. * Emperor Kuzco as Dr. Chiptole Jr. * Dimitri as Chief Emiliano Suarez * Anastasia as Carmela Suarez * Aurora and Jasmine as Anita and Nikita Suarez * Chernobog as El Mal Verde * Clayton as The leader of the Mustache Mafia * Merlin as Dr. Eugene L. Butterman * Scamp as Zebra Donkey This is the cast for the canon future the creators talked about * Eric as Adult Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Ariel as Adult Frida Suarez/Rivera * Hogarth as Emilio Rivera * Jane Darling as Lorena Rivera * Pinocchio as Antonio Rivera I do not own the series or the characters so please don't sue. The characters I'm using are from these movies: Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2, The little Mermaid, The little Mermaid 2, The Swan Princess, Pinocchio, Treasure Planet, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas, The Sword in the Stone, Anastasia, Alice in Wonderland, Iron Giant, Cinderella, Tarzan, Sleeping Beauty, Fantaisa, The Emperor's New Groove, Hercules, The sword in the stone, Lady and the Tramp, and 101 Dalmations QuotesCategory:Parodies These are just some Disney versions of my favorite quotes of my favorite episodes Fistful of Collars * Manny/Peter: Like my Dad says you don't need money to have fun * Frida/Wendy: I even made us safety gear * Manny/Peter: Now all we need is another pair of skates * Frida/Wendy: We don't need anything * Manny/Peter: This is gonna be awesome if we survive * Pilot/Somebody: And on the right of the plane you'll see Peter and Wendy about to do something stupid * Manny/Peter: We must have them! We will have them! This I swear! * Frida/Wendy: We need money * Manny/Peter: Skate eating weasel! * Frida/Wendy: Great idea! Skate eating- What? * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: We'll take that dog! * Bandito/Mr. Smee: You'll have to get past me first! * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: K! * One second later... * Bandito/Mr. Smee: Please don't take him! Taco is the only friend I ever had! Please! * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: This dog must be returned to it's rightful money I mean owner * Bandito/Mr. Smee: Taco! No! No! Noooooo! Zebra Donkey * Manny/Peter: I can't believe Scamp is in my house! * Frida/Wendy: I can't believe Scamp just pooped on your rug * Manny/Peter: It's like a beautiful dream * Manny/Peter: You win again! You magnificent beast! * Frida/Wendy: Put the spoon down now! * Frida/Wendy: Peter! Bananas are posionous to Scamp! * Manny/Peter: What! * Frida/Wendy: Everyone knows that * Manny/Peter: I didn't! I would've watched that video if it wasn't so boring! Curse you Dr. Merlin L. Butterman! * Dr. Eugene L. Butterman/Merlin: Um I'll take that to go * Frida/Wendy: It's ok! It's ok! As long as you only ate one * Manny/Peter: So how you feeling buddy? * Zebra donkey/Scamp: He Ha! * Frida/Wendy: Ayeee! * Manny/Peter: Noooooo! * Sartana/Cruella: Who dares! * Frida/Wendy: Hi ya! You've won a free makeover from Lady Wendy's cosmetics * Sartana/Cruella: Makeover? * Frida/Wendy: I will crank up your gorgeousity by a hundred and ten percent or your money back! Did I mention it's free? * Sartana/Cruella: My face have been a little dry lately * Frida/Wendy: Let's do this! * Sartana/Cruella: These products better be hyperalergenic! * Frida/Wendy: Oh yeah it's all hyperclaycimaic clay dough, rose water, and ping pong balls! It's really bringing out your cheek bones this powder will reduce skull shine * Sartana/Cruella: My skull shine blinds my enemies leaving them vulnerable to my horrible wrath! * Frida/Wendy: I meant increase tentacle shine he he! All done bye! * Sartana/Cruella: Ahhh! I am alive! Alive! Eh better Adios Amigos * Manny/Peter: I told your dad he had nothing to worry whoahh! * The Titanium Titan/Captain Hook: Peter Pan! I have come for revenge! * Manny/Peter: It's over there dude! * The Titanium Titan/Captain Hook: No! Not! Aye Chihuahua! I come for my revenge against you! * El Tigre/Peter: So I told her she'd be safer if we weren't friends anymore * Rodolfo/Derek: I feel your pain my son lonely is the path walked by a hero * Puma Loco/Geppetto: Or villain * Rodolfo/Derek: Speaking of Villains who was the dastardly beast who attacked you and caused this pain! * El Tigre/Peter: Some little guy with a medal hook said he knew you * Rodolfo/Derek: (Spits) * Puma Loco/Geppetto: Why must you take such big sips? * Rodolfo/Derek: The pirate! He has returned at last! * Puma Loco/Geppetto: You will Pay! For half of the dry cleaning * Frida/Wendy: Come on Peter can't we just go back to the way things used to be? * Manny/Peter: Aren't you afraid of getting hurt? * Frida/Melody: No way dude look at me I'm perfectly safe * Manny/Peter: Well- * Frida/Wendy: Ahhh! * The Titanium Titan/Captain Hook: So Peter Pan you stole my best friend now I steal yours! Now you'll see how lonely a friendless life can be! * Frida/Wendy: Peter! * Manny/Peter: Wendy! What I've done? * Manny/Peter: Where would the pirate take Wendy? Think Peter! He's short, he has a medal hook, he's living in the past- Living in the past! That's it! He's taken her to the Pantera Pit! Oh no it's a secret hideout I'll never be able to find it! All is lost! All is! Oh the address is on the back of the picture * Frida/Wendy: Hey poop head! Here's my impression of you! Blah! Blah! Boo hoo! Whine! Whine! Oh boo hoo! * The Titanium Titan/Captain Hook: Such insolence! How do people put up with your mouth? * El Tigre/Kamen Rider Tiger: You grow to love it! * Frida/Wendy: But nothing I gotta stick around to make sure you don't get hurt * El Tigre/Kamen Rider Tiger: Hmm! Makes sens to me Eye Caramba Lady Gobbler/Madame Mim: With hidden camera in glass eye we know where Derek is all the time now we make revenge! Voultra/Eris: He is such a twit! No wonder I broke up with him back when we were teenagers Lady Gobbler/Madame Mim: Um he break up with you Voultra/Eris: As if I could forget! Black Cuervo/Alice: He's almost as bad as Peter Pan! Peter defeated once and he never called me after which i didn't want him to do anyway cause he's so stupid Voultra/Eris: Young lady! I forbid you to have a crush on Peter Pan those men are trouble! Your grandmother used to date Geppetto and he- Lady Gobbler/Madame Min: We don't talk about that! It's still a pain in mi corazon Lady Gobbler/Madame Mim: Imposible! How'd you do this? Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter Pan: Right! Like we're gonna tell you! Lady Gobbler/Madame Mim: I confused Voultra/Eris: Prepared to be plucked! Pathetic no wonder I broke up with you White Pantera/Derek: Um I broke up with you Voultra/Eris: As if I could forget! El Tigre/Peter: Dad I'm sorry about all this really sorry If I were you I'd ground me til I'm thirty 17 years later... Manny/Eric: Dang! Wrong and Dance * Manny/Peter: Wendy I need help from the most romantic ladies man in all of Miracle City * Rodolfo/Derek: Peter I am honored...That you would ask me where your grandpapi is he's in his room * Manny/Peter: The dance is tonight! What am I gonna do I can't go alone I'll be an outcast! A loser! Half a man! * Puma Loco/Geppetto: Ancient secret trick I learned from wise men in Tibet, this trick is so good you going to beat fake monster in front of bad girls * Manny/Peter: So they'll think I'm super macho and wanna go out with me * Frida/Wendy: The Shanghai Swapado dude we've pulled that like six times this month * Puma Loco/Geppetto: You know swapado I paid good money for that secret! I gonna get those wise men! Well at least they throw in free monster costume, Look it's dinosaur! Roar! * Manny/Peter: I know, I know but we're desperate! Desperate I tells you! * Frida/Wendy: Uh no you're desperate I'm just supportive * Frida/Wendy: Unbelieveably lame * Manny/Peter and Frida/Wendy: Awesome! * Manny/Peter: This stink feast makes a friend date look cool! * Frida/Wendy: Let's groove this thing! Aye! Aye! The Good, The Bad, And The Tigre * Sartana/Cruella Jim get him! * Django/Jim: Yes nana! * Django/Jim: Peter Pan you must pay! * Satana/Cruella: Just wait til your mother hears about this! * El Tigre/Kamen Rider Tiger: Adios Sucker! Ha! Ha! Aren't ya gonna you know disintegrate or something? * Django/Jim: No! Remember I have my own mystic guitar! Well that was stupid The Return of Plata Peligrosa * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: Mom? * White Pantera/Derek: Odette? * Frida/Wendy: Didn't you destroy that glove? * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: I thought I did, Dad are you ok? * Kamen Rider Tiger/Peter: Uh Dad? You done? * White Pantera/Derek: Doesn't your mother look pretty? * Maria/Odette: I will use my powers to help those in need but when my watch alarm sounds it must get off my hand right glovey * Manny/Peter: That's great mom * Frida/Wendy: You have a home lab? * Maria/Odette: Now I can help my boys out in a crisis * Rodolfo/Derek: You called me handsome! * Maria/Odette: Derek! Don't listen to me when I'm wearing the glove I'm not myself you and I will always be just friends * Rodlofo/Derek: Of course I understand completely, she called me handsome! The Cuervo Project * Zoe/Kayley: Hello Peter, Hello Wendy! * Manny/Peter: A volcano it is then * Frida/Wendy: Yeah sometimes people fall into volcanoes people who are Kayley! * Zoe/Kayley: I'm right here! * Voultra/Eris: Kayley are you clear to talk? * Lady Gobbler/Madame Mim: You can never be too careful if your secret identity is discovered entire family will be ruined upon * Zoe/Kayley: Then maybe these wrist communicators shouldn't beep like a truck backing up! * Voultra/Eris: Meet us down town we'r stealing a shipment of rare russian chickens! * Zoe/Kayley: Ok I'm on my wayy... * Frida/Wendy: Are you talking to your wrist? * Zoe/Kayley: No! Yes! I have to go somewhere! For uh a reason! * Frida/Wendy: She's hiding something * Manny/Peter: Why? There's nothing wrong talking to your wrist, Isn't that right senor wristy? No Belt, No Boots, No Bero * White Pantera/Derek: Very good! * Puma Loco/Geppetto: We rockin! * Manny/Peter: Now that was family fun! * Frida/Wendy: Kiss me you fool! * Manny/Peter: Familia forever!